What a Wonderful World: View from the Park Bench
by 4evahpluva17
Summary: A one shot featuring our favorite couple Harry and Ginny. Ginny muses over her love for Harry whilst the Savior of the Wizarding World himself cleans his flat knowing Ginny couldn't love him back after all these years.


**A/N: I know I said no more fics until I finished The Intern but I had to write this one (I am almost done with The Intern by the way) this was inspired by the song What a Wonderful World and I had just watched Order of the Phoenix and I just had to write a fic. So here's a bit of fluff coming your way! Please review!! Thanks! )**

**What a Wonderful World: The View From the Park Bench **

Ginny Weasley looked out at the green park before her where little tykes were at play, running about and laughing to their heart's content. She watched as exasperated mothers and fathers chased after their children, calling out their names saying, "No, stay where I can see you, honey!"

Sometimes, especially times like these, she wanted to be that mother; to be chasing after her smiling child, hiding behind a tree and jumping out making her little girl or boy fall over with the giggles.

The wizarding world had changed since the end of the War. It had become a place of hope and happiness. It was safe now and it was all because of one Harry Potter. Oh, yes, Harry Potter. What a man. He was tall and tan with a mess of raven colored hair. His best feature included his emerald green eyes that shined according to his intense emotions. And then of course there was his famous scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. It was the mark of something so much deeper than being The Boy Who Lived. It was a mark of the love that his mother had for him, a mark of the protection she bestowed upon him when she died for little Harry.

Ginny simply loved this man. No, she was not a silly fan girl. She was Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend. He had broken up with her when she was fifteen, he sixteen, to protect her. So that she would not yet again be the target of Voldemort because Harry knew that he would use the ones closest to him to drive him to the limit. Sometimes Ginny was glad for his protection but she just wanted to be with him, with or without the risk.

A swift breeze lifted Ginny's flaming red hair. The wind smelled like summer and sunshine. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. And then a little girl with dreadlocks was running over to her.

"Hello!" the little girl said.

"Hi," Ginny said.

"I'm Babs."

"Nice to meet you, Babs. I'm Ginny."

Babs giggled.

"Babs!" a motherly voice called out. Ginny looked up to see a tall, young, black woman rushing over.

"Babs, honey, you can't just go running up to strangers. Leave the young lady alone, go play, honey." Babs ran off and her mother turned to her. "I am so sorry. She's in the stage where she wants to talk to everybody."

"Oh, not at all, it's okay," Ginny assured her.

The woman sat and watched her daughter play on the jungle gym.

"She's cute," Ginny continued. "How old? Five?"

"Six."

Ginny nodded.

"Do you have kids?"

Ginny soon realized where Babs got her curiousness from. But she didn't really mind.

"Oh, no..I don't."

"Sorry to get personal."

"No, it's perfectly alright."

The two women sat in silence for awhile watching the kids fall over each other and laugh and chase.

"Actually, I'm expecting another. When I told my husband he was so happy! He's always been great with kids always willing to play with them. Never complaining about them…" Ginny actually listened to this stranger talk on and on about her husband. It entertained her to see her so uplifted and happy. Ginny loved to see people happy, loved to see their reaction to a good surprise, or to see them doubled up in laughter.

It used to be that way for her and Harry. She remembered the days very clearly; they used to walk around the lake and laugh over their crazy theories of how the Giant Squid came to be; even their serious talks of Quidditch made her smile. And after she would turn in for the night after a good bit of snogging she was glowing, her roommates would look at her like she was a loon and listen to her go on and on, just like this woman, about how wonderful Harry was.

Listening to the woman made her realize that what she and Harry had wasn't just a fairytale. Other people experienced that as well. It made her smile to know that this really was a wonderful world.

"Oh gosh, look at me! Just rambling away! I should be getting home. Have a lovely day, miss," she walked in the direction of the playground and waved to Ginny in farewell.

Ginny watched as the woman scooped up her child and they walked in the direction in the setting sun. Babs was skipping along playfully and chasing after a butterfly ahead of her mother. Oh, how Ginny wanted that kind of life; a husband to brag about and a child to care for, or maybe several.

She thought of something her mother had said to her years ago: _If you want something to happen, you must make it happen. _And her mother was right. Good things don't just fall into your lap. You guide yourself toward it.

* * *

Harry Potter bobbed his head to the Weird Sisters song blasting on his radio. He puttered around his apartment trying to maintain some sort of organization. Harry was never one to be tidy. Hermione chided him every time she visited about the unsightly state of his flat.

It was a Saturday and Harry figured he'd take his friend's words into account.

As he was dusting the mantel in the living room he came across a photo of him and Ginny from their Hogwarts days. It was when they were still together. In the picture he was holding Ginny piggy back and she was laughing a tinkling laugh that always made Harry want to lean over and kiss her. Now picture-Harry was looking up at picture-Ginny and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Sometimes he asked himself why he still kept that picture. For one it kept his memory of their time together pretty clear and he didn't want to forget. He had a very small spark of hope deep down inside of him that kept him thinking that maybe one day they would get back together, he would ask her to marry him, they would live together and then have children (several of them).

Whenever they were together at the Burrow or Shell Cottage for the Holidays he would just stare at her radiance and wonder how he was living without her. They would talk at Holiday gatherings, even heavily flirt at times.

Harry shook his head, what was he thinking? Ginny couldn't still possibly love him as much as he loved her. Yes, he was a chicken when it came to love. All these years he didn't have the guts to tell her he still loved her.

With a flick of his wand, the books strewn on the floor placed themselves neatly in their respective places on his bookshelf. Harry continued about his flat, cleaning and washing windows and the unruly pile of dishes skyrocketing to the ceiling. He tended to the garden and kicked out the gnomes.

When he was done he stood in the middle of his flat and looked out at his quite lovely (if he may say so himself) cleaning job. Hermione would definitely be proud. With a little smile Harry went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. He turned up the volume on the radio as a new hit song came on. Harry sung along with the chorus, the only part he knew. He belted it out never having felt so good just singing a song.

Harry flicked his wand and a knife started cutting a thick piece of meat on the cutting board. As the chicken was chopping he looked in the fridge for some left over rice to add to his meal. Just as his hand was groping in the back of the fridge there was a knock on his door.

Harry raised an eyebrow; he wasn't expecting company. He closed the fridge and went over to the door wondering if it was Hermione to have another go about his organizational skills. But when he opened the door it was to find a woman far from Hermione.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny Weasley said in that smooth but strong voice of hers.

"Ginny, I wasn't expecting you."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all, I was just making dinner. Come in," Harry stepped aside and let her in. She looked around as if she had walked into the wrong flat.

"I see you've taken Hermione's advice," Ginny grinned.

"It was a wonderful day; I thought maybe I'd do a bit of spring cleaning."

Ginny smiled that radiant smile of hers again. She looked down at her hands which were fiddling with the clasp of her leather handbag. Harry got the feeling she wanted to tell him something, he waited patiently for her. Merlin, he would wait years if he had to.

"Harry, I was in the park today and I was thinking about you. Thinking about us and… I wanted to tell you…I wanted to tell you that….I love you."

* * *

Ginny turned unbelievably red when she looked up to see Harry's reaction. He just stared at her. He walked forward then, and closed the space between them. He put a muscled hand on her cheek and into her hair. She looked up into his emerald eyes not bothering to mask the look of lust on her face.

He put his other hand on her cheek and brought his face down to hers. His lips still tasted the way Ginny remembered they did: minty and spicy. They kissed with a passion pent up for years of fear for the others true feelings.

Harry pulled them closer, Ginny let her hands roam through Harry's tantalizingly soft raven locks. Harry pushed her against the counter, then pushed her up onto it. Ginny, wanting them ever closer, wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues battled and tasted each other as if reminding their owner of the taste.

Then Harry broke the kiss for air, leaning his forehead against Ginny's. Breathing hard he said, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry again, feeling the wonderful world between them.


End file.
